Hermano León
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que pensaron Simba y Timón cuando Shani llegó a vivir con ellos a la jungla? El primer one-shot de Dos vidas, una historia.


_Jungla, dos días después de la llegada de Shani_

La noche cayó sobre el oasis como una manta obscura, los pequeños animales nocturnos salieron de su protectora madriguera a buscar alimentos. Las luciérnagas revoloteaban suavemente a través de la espesura de la penumbrosa jungla.

El silencio era abrumador y pasivo, una pequeña figura dormitaba envuelta en un lecho de hojas. Su respiración era tranquila y de vez en cuando expulsaba un pequeño murmullo que indicaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero al leve roce de una pequeña brisa que pasaba a su alrededor la consolaba. Lo que ella no sabía, es que estaba siendo vigilada por unos brillantes ojos ambarinos que no desviaba la mirada de ella.

El dueño de aquellos ojos tenía muchas preguntas sobre aquella tan extraña criatura a la cual había encontrado hace un par de días, ¿cómo es que esa extraña "humana" habrá llegado hasta allí?.

_"Simba, tenemos que hablar"_

El joven león volteó su cabeza para ver parado detrás de él a un suricato que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos en las caderas.

No tuvo otra opción que dejar en paz a la pequeña criatura en su reconfortable sueño.

Ambos animales caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del río con la majestuosa cascada.

Simba se sentó y comenzó a rascarse con sus patas traseras la poca melena que estaba creciendo en su cabeza. Cuando terminó se dirigió a su pequeño amigo.

"Está bien Timón, ¿qué es?" el león dorado se recostó sobre la hierba.

"Mira chico, sé que estás fascinado con Shani y todo eso" y no era broma, desde que la humana llegó, Simba no se había separado ni un instante de ella. "Pero tienes que entender, ella es una humana, los humanos cazan animales como nosotros y los utilizan para su propio beneficio, creéme Simba, yo y Pumba hemos estado en un lugar humano llamado zoológico y todos los animales están allí presos, sin espacio para moverse y sin libertad" el suricato habló en tono serio, un tono que nadie ha escuchado decir del propio suricato.

Simba vaciló unos momentos en lo que le había dicho su padre adoptivo, él podía ser exagerado a veces, pero en esos momentos no era el mismo Timón que todos conocían, y eso le hizo recordar a su propio padre que lo observaba junto con los grandes reyes del pasado.

"Pero Timón," Simba comenzó a decir suplicante "Shani es apenas un cachorro, es demasiado pequeña para hacernos daño, lo sé porque he estado a su lado estos dos días y no la he visto hacer algo malo..."

"Simba," el suricato lo interrumpió "aunque no haga nada 'malo' ahora, quizás lo haga en el futuro."

"¿Entonces por qué tú y Pumba me adoptaron? Si yo soy un león y los leones comen carne como la suya..." dijo mostrando sus afilados dientes a su amigo.

"Eso es porque desde que te encontramos te enseñamos a no comernos, a comer insectos y además nos hicimos amigos"

"¿Entonces por qué Shani tiene que ser diferente?"

Esta pregunta hizo pensar a Timón, la pequeña era un humano, un asesino de animales, pero si Simba, un león, decía que no era una amenaza, quizás no lo sea, pero el muchacho aún era joven y nunca había visto a un ser humano en su vida hasta hace un par de días.

La cascada caía con fiereza y la luna iluminaba el río enfrente del par de animales.

"Está bien chico. Tú ganas. Shani se quedará con nosotros" Simba iba a saltar de alegría hasta que Timón prosiguió de repente "Pero tú te encargarás de que no le ocurra algo! Yo no quiero quedar otra vez con dolor de espalda"

Simba aceptó y lamió al suricato, que se quedó estupefacto por la acción repentina del león dorado.

_"Debo estar siendo un buen padre adoptivo"_ el suricato pensó con orgullo asímismo.

Simba regresó a la cama en donde dormía Shani, la miró por unos segundos feliz porque ella se quedaría en la jungla y él la cuidaría como un hermano mayor.

La pequeña hizo un pequeño estremecimiento en las hojas, se volteó y abrió sus pequeños ojos verdes cansados y miró a Simba.

"Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó un poco adormilada.

"¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?" el adolescente le preguntó poniendo un pata sobre su cabeza.

Shani asintió levemente, se movió un poco para dejar entrar al león en la cama y se volvió a dormir. El león la acercó a su pecho para que ella escuche su corazón y así ella se sintiese segura.

_Yo te cuidaré Shan, seré el mejor hermano mayor que hayas tenido..._

* * *

__**Bueno, una pequeña historia sobre Shani y sus primeros días en la jungla c:  
**

**Lo que es la inspiración *o*  
**

**Si les gustó dejen sus reviews ;D  
**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D  
**


End file.
